Life at Hogwarts
by daughterofathena2
Summary: A series of one shots surrounding the Harry Potter, some will be AU's where Harry's parents are still alive. To start us off we have Harry receiving a howler from his parents...and then who knows where i will take this story. Most if not all will be humorous. Rated T because i don't know what i might put in new chapters, none will be M rated though!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO J.K ROWLING AND WARNER BROS.**

**This is an extremely short one shot, the idea was given to me by my lovely friend Kat, screen name is K. A. Carlyle, if you need to laugh I highly recommend Merlin Text Messages (Merlin), Avengers Text Messages (The Avengers) or Thirty Things Emma Swan is Not Allowed To Do (Once Upon A Time).**

Harry was enjoying his breakfast with his friends when a red envelope was dropped on front of him by Hedwig. It was a howler from his mother. Hermione was smiling smugly, waiting for Harry to get told off by someone other than her. Ron urged Harry to grab the howler and run, but Harry seemed not to hear him. After a minute of Harry sitting dumbstruck, just staring at the letter, the letter opened itself and Lily Potter's voice could be heard throughout the hall. Everybody turned and stared at Harry, making him highly uncomfortable.  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW DARE YOU BE SO DISRESPECTFUL TO YOUR TEACHER? I THOUGHT I RAISED A BETTER SON!" At that point, James tried to get in to say a few words.  
"Lily can I say a few words? I AM SO PROUD OF YOU SON!" Was all he got out before he started laughing again and Lily pushed him away. Another man's laughter, presumably Sirius, could be heard in the background.  
"DESPITE YOUR FATHERS REACTION DO NOT THINK THAT YOU ARE OFF THE HOOK FOR DISRESPECTING A TEACHER. YOU WILL SERVE YOUR TIME IN DETENTION AND NOT COMPLAIN ABOUT IT AND YOU WILL APOLOGIZE TO PROFESSOR SNAPE." shouted Lily, a muffled "good job Harry, say hello to Moony for us!" Came from James and Sirius before the Howler dropped onto the table. Smiling despite the amount of trouble he was in, Harry looked over to the staff table. Most of the teacher's faces were blank except for Lupin's, he was trying and failing to contain his laughter over his best friends' antics, and Snape, who was visibly furious.

Ron was staring in awe at Harry's luck, when Ron had gotten a howler from home he was nothing but embarrassed, but when Harry gets one, sure people are laughing, but not _at _Harry, with him. Hermione glared at Harry.

"You deserved worse for what you said." Said Hermione.

"'Lighten up Hermione, I already have a detention for it, and now my mum's pissed at me. And all I did was say 'there's no need to call me sir, professor'!" said Harry, thoroughly enjoying himself. Hermione angrily picked up her books and muttered something about going to the library.

"You alright Ron?" asked Harry as he looked at his other best friend who was still staring at the letter.

"You are so lucky mate, so, so lucky. My mum would have buried me, and then dug me up just so she could yell at me some more." Just as Ron said that, Snape got up from his seat and began to walk down the aisle.

"My office, at 8 o'clock sharp this evening, Potter, do not be late." Said Snape as he walked passed Harry and Ron

"Yes sir" replied Harry with a sigh.

**Please review! I am planning for this to be a series of one shots so if you have a prompt please tell me! I will always credit whoever gave me the prompt! **


	2. Chapter 2: who is Harry Potter?

**Life at Hogwarts: chapter 2- Who is Harry Potter?**

**Sorry this took so long, this one shot is a little different from the last one, it's my AU version of the events that happened on Halloween. I wrote it out because I may want to reference it from time to time. I will always post above the chapter whether or not it's an AU with Harry's Parents and/or characters who died before the moment would have happened or if I'm keeping the events in the book. I really hope you like this and please leave a review!**

The entire Great Hall went silent when his name was called, it was time for him to get sorted. The boy with the famous parents, the people who defeated you-know-who on Halloween night eleven years ago. I've read all about it from one of the several books I've managed to find on magical history. The Potter's had gone into hiding because of rumors about you-know-who planning to kill them, their secret keeper was Peter Pettigrew, a man now in jail for giving secret information to you-know-who, the Potter's location.

On that night, James heard someone just outside the door.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" the Dark Lord supposedly just laughed, Lily did as her husband said, placed Harry in the vanishing cabinet in his nursery before going back downstairs to help her husband who had expertly dodged a killing curse which shattered a vase behind him. Together Lily and James Potter were able to hold Voldemort off long enough for help to arrive.

Harry turned up in Remus Lupin's living room, who, immediately understanding what was going on, contacted Dumbledore and headed over to the Potter's, leaving Harry in the care of Hagrid along the way. Dumbledore arrived a split second before Lupin and the four wizards brought down Voldemort together. Lord Voldemort, now known as Tom Marvolo Riddle, is sitting in Azkaban, completely stripped of his powers, not completely human anymore.

Harry sat on the stool and waited patiently as the Sorting Hat deliberated, a moment later the hat shouted out "GRYFFINDOR!" of course Harry was in Gryffindor, no one expected anything different. Harry handed the hat over to Professor McGonagall and began to head over to our table, he was stopped by a blonde boy who had slicked his hair back along the way but shook him off quickly, the blonde boy skulked away. Harry came over and sat down in the seat right next to me, he turned to me and said.

"Hi, I'm Harry, Harry Potter"


End file.
